Journey to Oblivion
by Angel Sprite
Summary: All her life she's been considered the weak one, the odd one out. 'A mere human girl' was what she really was. But when this brave young woman sets out on a quest to save the universe, will she succeed and prove everyone wrong?
1. Introduction

****

Journey to Oblivion

* * *

**__**

Introduction:

~§~

__

Long, long ago, before the time of Cell, before the time of Freeza, and even before the time of people, there existed a lone planet. A planet much like Earth, only it was overflowing with great, wondrous lands and mythical creatures. This planet was located in the grand barriers of space and time, open to any creature who desired to visit. And there were some who did. They came from all over the universe--from their own quadrants of space--to see this extraordinary terrestrial planet, for this world was large--much larger than our Jupiter, I must say--and it possessed at least one creature of every kind. 

****

~§~

__

Everyone--from fairies to elves--lived in perfect harmony for many centuries on this great utopia. But then one day, a monster, from one of the dark quadrants of space, had happened to come by for more than just a mere visit. He was large and powerful and he was an evolvement of a varcon, also known as a gangark. He attempted to take over the planet, but the creatures had resisted. And so, with his great skill, he had poisoned some of their minds.

****

~§~

__

And with their minds un-intact, war was soon cast upon this world, between all kinds, while the gangark observed with growing satisfaction. He sat up on his high throne on top of the tallest mountain. And for years he had dominated this planet secretly. No one had dared to go up against him, not even with magic. But someone always did. And, eventually, that someone had come. 

In the end, the gangark was defeated and sent off into the midst of space where he was trapped and lost for all eternity. But no one knew, and no one suspected, that he would return. And he had eventually found a way. But only time could tell when he would come back. Only time…

****

~§~

__

After the gangark had finally been defeated, the planet of great wonders tried to recover from its damages. And those, whom were found to still have much poison in their minds, had been cast away into space, where they would find their own planets and create their own lives. This wondrous world was then lost, hidden away from all, for the time to come. And thus, the planet had become to be known as "**Oblivion**"…

* * *

****

PREVIEW OF FIRST CHAPTER:

"It's...it's preposterous!" Krillin yelled finally, snapping everybody out of it. "You can't possibly be telling me that…"

"Your daughter is destined to be?" Dende filled in.

"Rubbish! I don't believe in such fantasies."

"But Krillin…"

* * *

****

A/N: 

Please read and review. Nothing like a good old r&r to keep the spirit running!


	2. The Possessor

**__**

The Possessor

~§~

__

MANY CENTURIES LATER

****

~§~

It was a warm, sunny day up at the Kami lookout. But it wasn't a very good day for the beings that had lived there. Dende and Mr. Popo were gathered around a rather large table, stacked with big old books, reading and reading and reading. The expressions on their faces represented worry as they read. 

"Mr. Popo," Dende began, flipping through a page and scanning over it with his dark purple eyes, "this is _really_ bad."

"Yes, I know it is, Lord Dende," Mr. Popo replied, "but there isn't anything we can possibly do right now."

Dende slumped against his chair, defeated. "I can feel it," he said quietly, closing his eyes. "It's out there…waiting." His hands clenched into fists beside him. And Mr. Popo kept silent, reading on.

"We have to tell them…"

"Yes, Lord Dende. We must." 

****

~§~

She found herself wandering aimlessly through an uninhabited garden. It was large and magnificent. Never before had she ever laid her cerulean eyes on such glorious beauty. She had no knowledge of how she got there, but, anyhow, she was there. 

**__**

Dream, my child, dream. 

The voice was soft, but dark and hoarse. It was a terrifying sound for a child to hear. The girl glanced behind her and saw only an empty stretch of walkway. She quickened her pace.

**__**

Dream of me, for you are the key to everything. 

Her little legs carried her as far as to the edge of a cliff, and her gaze was unconsciously cast downwards. The regal waves below crashed against it, calling to her with their harsh, but haunting melody. She did not know where else to go, so she turned around. But then she gasped. 

**__**

Lead me, my child.

A large, dark shadow figure stood before her. It lunged at her instantly and leaped off the edge, giving the girl no time to run away. She screamed as they fell past the sharp, rocky walls of the cliff-side. It was a frightening feeling. They fell and fell and fell, for what seemed like forever. But, in the end, a round black portal had engulfed them both and the two were hurled into its eternal darkness, losing their selves into its gloomy midst, and the child found herself powerless to stop it.

**__**

Lead me to the planet of life…

~§~

Marron awoke with a start and looked about her. Little beads of sweat trickled slowly down the sides of her face. And her breathing was heavy. It was then when she had realized that she had fallen off her bed, while sleeping. She groggily picked herself back up and sat herself down on the soft mattress. Flashbacks of the dream invaded her mind and she tried to shake them off. It seemed so real, but, then again, it mustn't be. After all, she was still there was she not?

__

Knock. _Knock_.

Marron turned to her door, startled by the sudden sound. "Yes?" she squeaked unintentionally, telling herself to calm down.

"Honey, are you all right?" her father asked on the other side, a bit of worry evident in his voice. "I heard you yell and I thought I'd just come and check up on you."

Marron smiled at little this, despite her heart's beating pace. Sweet, loving Krillin. He really worried about her too much, especially since that whole Buu thingy had ended. 

Marron rested her head back upon her soft pillow--just as she had done many times before--knowing that nothing was wrong or ever would be for a while. 'Twas a soothing notion for the girl, and it had helped her a lot. "I'm all right, Papa," she said, closing her eyes. "Just had a bad dream is all."

"Well…" Krillin hesitated, "if you're sure." After a moment's silence, Marron knew he had left. She soon fell fast asleep, never to have that awful dream again.

****

~§~

The night had passed and the afternoon sun had soon taken over. Thirteen-year-old Trunks sat dejectedly on the carpeted living room floor of the Chestnut home, playing "Tea Party" with little eight-year-old Marron. He felt quite uneasy, mainly because he was being watched closely by a creature, otherwise known as a mother, with hawk-like eyes. 

A tiny cowboy hat rested comfortably on his mushroom-cut lavender hair. And he still had his usual clothes on. The silly hat wasn't all that bad, but if it weren't for the silky pink scarf wrapped rather tightly around his neck, he would've looked just fine.

There was a small round table situated between him and Marron. And a set of saucers and cups rested steadily upon it. Marron had poured out tea for him, and then for herself. She questioned him on how many lumps of sugar he had wanted, and he was about to reply with a nasty remark, but then he had felt Juuhachigou's cold eyes stinging his backside, so he had just indicated for two. Marron obeyed and dropped two imaginary lumps into his cup of imaginary tea. And he pretended to drink it. It was at this point when Marron had attempted to make conversation with the boy.

"So, how's school life been going for you, Mr. Trunks?" she inquired in her most sophisticated manner.

"Just fine, Ms. Marron," Trunks responded, still feeling that sting. "A bit boring, though."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really," he mumbled, placing his cup down. "And you?"

"Well," Marron thought out loud, and Trunks quickly regretted ever asking, "now that I think of it, school's been very, very fun lately. I mean, you should've seen this one girl…" and, as the demi-saiyajin had predicted, she continued to blab on and on.

****

~§~

Half an hour had passed by and Marron was still babbling. Trunks had been nodding every now and then, not really paying much attention, and not realizing that the subject had been changed several times. If it weren't for Juuhachigou, he would've lost his sanity on the girl ages ago. And he felt that he was practically gonna snap real soon if she didn't stop, Juuhachigou or no Juuhachigou.

Then, suddenly, much to Trunks' relief and without much warning whatsoever, the door to the Kame household burst open and Marron had abruptly stopped talking. They both looked towards the hallway curiously and got a glimpse of Krillin standing there, in front of the door, with someone they couldn't quite make out. 

Juuhachigou stood up from her position on the couch. And, sensing something wrong, she walked over to her husband and the stranger. They all entered the living room, a moment later, with Marron and Trunks still watching them. The stranger had turned out to be Dende, and he had a somber look imprinted upon his olive-green face.

Juuhachigou and Krillin had led him into the kitchen, but before he had followed them in, he unexpectedly stopped in front of Marron and cast his gaze down upon the curious girl. She looked into his dark and mysterious purple eyes and had a terrible sinking feeling, within the pit of her stomach, the instant she had seen them. 

The moment had ended as quickly as it had come, and Dende disappeared into the other room. Marron watched him go. And after a minute or so of sitting in silence, she stood up, feeling slightly uncomfortable just then, and wandered upstairs into her room, leaving Trunks alone to ponder with her tea set and maybe to call his mother to come over and pick him up from his latest punishment.

****

~§~

Dende sat silently at the kitchen table, in front of the Chestnut couple and the old hermit Roshi. He fiddled with his fingers nervously, not knowing how to break the new news to them. They waited patiently for him, and he knew they were dying inside to know what he had to say.

"Goku…" was the first word that had escaped his lips. "We must summon Goku. He might need to know." He looked around.

"But what about everybody else?" Krillin questioned. "Don't we need to call them too?"

"No, no, we mustn't." Dende shook his head. "This information can only be heard by the trusted and the important. Goku should definitely hear this, along with the two of you." He gestured at Krillin and Juuhachigou. Then they all looked at Master Roshi. 

"What?!" the old hermit snapped, looking at all of them. After no response and much staring, Roshi glared. "Oh, all right, all right! I can take a hint." He mumbled incoherent words angrily as he stepped out of the kitchen.

Krillin walked over to his phone and immediately called Goku. And, within a fraction of a second, the well-known happy-go-lucky saiyan appeared before them.

"Hey, guys," Goku greeted, placing his right hand down from its position on his forehead. "So, what's up?" He looked at the green man at the table. "Dende??"

Dende waved off his confusion and gestured for them all to sit down. "Yes, yes, I shall explain," he said impatiently. And he began.

****

~§~

The sun was soon to be found hanging slightly over the calm, blue ocean, threatening to set and disappear from the sky for the night to take over. Goku and the Chestnut couple sat, in the Kame house kitchen, too transfixed and too bewildered, on the Namek before them, to even notice. The saiyan's mouth had been dangling slightly open and, for the first time, he did not hear the loud, demanding rumblings of his stomach. Dende had just explained to them an implausible fact that had gotten them all to stare at him in such a way that made the Namek uncomfortable. He did not enjoy the forbidding silence.

"It's...it's preposterous!" Krillin yelled finally, snapping everybody out of it and scaring them all half to death. "You can't possibly be telling me that…"

"Your daughter is destined to be?" Dende filled in cautiously.

"Rubbish! I don't believe in such fantasies."

"But Krillin…"

Goku held up his hand to shush the Namek. He did not want him to continue, for he had a notion of his own. "The short man _does_ have a point," he said, and Krillin glared at him. "How could Marron possibly be capable of _saving_ _the_ _world_?" 

"Uh, you mean, the _universe_," Juuhachigou corrected him, sounding rather proud. In her little mind, she was thinking something far different from everyone else in that room. Her daughter was finally good for something after all!

Goku ignored her. "I mean, the girl's merely a human," he continued point-blankly. "Could it not be Bra or Pan or _anyone_ else?" So far, he had hoped he had gotten his point straight across. He had doubted the girl had any chance whatsoever of succeeding in what she was destined to do. She hardly seemed the type. And _he_ hardly seemed the type to have little faith in people. But something told him that this mission was a very bad idea, especially if the girl was to travel alone.

Dende shook his head patiently, gazing down at the floor. "No, it can't," he said slowly. "Marron is a _reincarnation_ of one of the first humans on _this_ earth. She has knowledge that no one else alive possesses and she doesn't even know it. In this case, she is known as 'The Possessor'."

"But, then, that would mean she's the re-embodiment of a primitive person, does it not?" Krillin wondered. He had been wondering about it for quite some time. Every book, he had read, told him that the first humans had evolved from apes and that they were primitive and uncivilized. He had studied much about it. There were theories and pictures, and they all seemed pretty logical to him. 

"No, no," Dende said, throwing Krillin's notions away, "the first person was not remotely primitive." He chuckled a bit. Where had people gotten their ideas? "In fact," he continued, "he had come from a world with such advanced technology, it would probably be only known to us in the far future. He was one of the long lost castaways, and the last creature who had ever obtained knowledge of Oblivion's precise location…" He paused, then added, "Before the gangark's poison had completely taken over his mind, that is."

Juuhachigou narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the green man. "And how could you possibly know all this?" she demanded. For some reason, she had doubted his word after thinking carefully about what he had said. She decided at once that she did not want to believe him, hero daughter or no hero daughter.

"Lord Kami had told me," Dende said simply. "I had made contact with him telepathically, you see, and he told me to look up something in his old library. I had found quite interesting facts that I never knew existed. It was amazing to know that there _was_ an Oblivion somewhere out there. I had heard stories of it from my elders when I was just a lad, but I didn't know they were true." He shifted in his seat. 

"Although," he continued uneasily, "I _was_ truly shocked when I had found out that there was but one person in the entire universe who held the secrets to Oblivion's location. The person who had reincarnated himself had probably wanted someone to find it again. It seems that Lord Kami, Mr. Popo, and I were the only ones who had known about it in the first place."

"Wait," Juuhachigou said, "how did you know that Marron was 'the one', anyway?" She wanted to know. Nothing she had heard sounded very logical anymore.

"We felt her energy," Dende explained. He was beginning to get uncomfortable by her. "Y-you see, she has this special energy that is difficult to detect and only few know how. She's been having dreams about Oblivion and dreams about _him_." He had hoped he detailed it out quite clearly for them. But what he got in response were confused and concerned faces.

Krillin slumped in his chair. His heart was sinking at the thought of his daughter, his little baby, going out there without anyone to protect her. "But why?" he asked quietly. "Why must _she_ be the one?" He had planned out so carefully how he had wanted her future to go. No fighting. None whatsoever. But this new obstacle that had been presented to him gave him no choice but to let her. He had a feeling there was a fight involved. 

Goku patted his friend's back to comfort him. And they all sat in silence for a while, not daring to answer Krillin's question.

"Marron…" Dende said finally, gulping down a lump in his throat. "She is in great danger, Krillin. You must…understand that." He looked at Goku, not wanting to say what he had to say. But he had to. He had to help the future sake of the world. No…of the _universe_. He had to deliver his message. "And you, Goku, my friend, " his voice was shaking, and he glanced at Krillin, "…must train her…" The small man cast his eyes aside at the word, but Dende continued, "And I shall help. We will train her when she is old enough. I have found a remote place where we can train. No one will be able to sense the energy. Not even Vegeta."

Krillin stood up. A new thought had crossed his mind. "This…this gangark person…" he began. "You mean, h-he's after her?" _'My baby?'_ he almost said.

"Yes," Dende answered. He had not wanted to, but it was needed. The faces before him had all twisted into deeper concern.

"But how did he know about Marron?" Goku asked.

"The gangark…is a monster with great power," Dende clarified. "The person that had reincarnated himself into Marron was victim to _him_. Unfortunately, the gangark has the ability to detect any of his victims. When he was sent off and trapped somewhere in space, he could feel his victims being scattered around the universe. And before he was able to free himself, they had all died. But now, one of them had been reborn, and he's out there trying to find the person. He doesn't exactly know _who_ had been reborn or where. But if Marron keeps dreaming about him, it'll be much easier for him to locate her." He folded his hands upon the table, silently praying for the endangered girl, unbeknownst to the people before him.

"And _if_ he finds her?" Juuhachigou questioned. She was beginning to worry herself. What if the green freak was telling the truth? What if her daughter really _was_ in great danger?

"Well, he doesn't necessarily _need_ to find her," Dende replied sullenly. It was a fact that could not be changed or helped. "If she keeps up her dreaming, she might unintentionally give him the last clue to Oblivion's location. According to what I've picked up, she has given him a few clues already. Oblivion is the planet of life, you see. If _he_ takes over, everyone is likely to suffer under his reign. Many lives will be lost. That is why Marron must travel to Oblivion and find the star-crested pendant. She must destroy it. It is the power source of the gangark. He had created it to keep himself alive all this time. And he had hidden it somewhere in Oblivion."

"So there's nothing we can do but wait and train her?" Krillin said quietly. And Dende nodded his head. He looked out the window and realized what time it was. His stay there was longer than he had expected. Mr. Popo was probably waiting for him. He stood up and gazed at all of them. "I must leave now," he said quickly. "But we must keep this a secret between us. No one must speak a word of this ever, until the time is right. Is everyone clear?"

They all nodded grimly, and Dende had left.

* * *

****

PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER: 

Juuhachigou noticed the heavy tension and decided at once to introduce their new guest. "Marron, sweetie," she said, walking over to the man, "this is Mr. Trunks Briefs of Capsule Corporation. He's the pres--"

"The president," Marron filled in nonchalantly. "I know." She pointedly tried to avoid looking at him as she walked over to fix herself a cup of tea. That man was up to something and she knew it. "So what does he want, a business deal?"

"Well, sweetheart, you yourself own a company, so why not?" Krillin offered, smiling.

* * *

****

A/N:

This first chapter is more like a second prologue or something. Anyway, the real stuff begins in the next one. This story is sort of an A/U, but don't worry, you'll understand. R&R!

****

A/N#2: SPECIAL REPORT!!

EVERYBODY _must_ read _An Angel's Tears_ by **summerdragonfly**. Pleeasse, review her/his story. Somebody has to get her/him to update that thing! He/she must be motivated. WE must motivate him/her. It's such an awesome story and I'm absolutely desperate to find out what happens next. SHE OR HE OR WHOEVER MUST UPDATE!! It has been a while, already!!

****

~§~

__

An Angel's Tears by summerdragonfly =A romance/drama/friendship/humor fanfic about Trunks and Marron and how they got together. Bra and Goten are also together at this time. Not TOO fluffy; just some parts. An epic, gonna be a long fic. T/P fans can read this too; no bashing in this fic. R/R

****

~§~

Her/his fic is not categorized (I think) under any character name, though I wish it was. It would be much easier to find. But anyhow, if you have trouble finding it, look under my favorite stories. It should be there. Read and review it!!! I'm begging you!


	3. Dreams and Secrets

**__**

Dreams and Secrets

~§~

__

18 YEARS LATER

****

~§~

****

The birds stopped singing…

"Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!!!"

Mr. Popo poked his head over the rosebush, gazing quizzically at the Namek. "Lord Dende…" he said, baffled by his lord's sudden display of cursing. "Why, whatever is the matter?" 

Dende huffed and growled in reply, and then pounded his fist on his worktable. "Fuck! Shit! He's in the neighborhood!"

"What??" Mr. Popo swallowed, even more shocked than before. "Lord Dende…"

****

The crickets stopped chirping…

"Stupid gangark!" Dende roared. "He even has a name. Can you believe that? That worthless creature _has a name_!"

Mr. Popo clutched at his bush cutters. He's never seen his lord act like this before. "W-what's his name?"

"Hendra."

****

The hush was deafening…

"He's in the neighborhood?"

"No… Well, sort of. He's in the galaxy, more like." Dende stood up and began pacing.

****

Silence…

"My lord," Mr. Popo said timidly, an apprehensive sensation overwhelming him, "is there…something…_else_?"

Dende stopped dead in his tracks, nearly toppling over. He shot a frightened, yet serious, look at Mr. Popo. "Yes."

**__**

Hush, my little baby, go to sleep… Sleep in your bed and dream of me…

The two spiritual beings swallowed, feeling the ever so slight disturbance in the atmosphere.

****

~§~

"WOOOOOHHHHOOOO!!!!! YEAH!!!" Marron yelled at the top of her lungs. Her belly did flip-flops as she accomplished a double turnover on her hoverboard. She landed swiftly on the platform. 

"Uhh, Marron, I really don't think you should be doing that," Uub warned worriedly. _Damn, this girl's too active. _"D-don't you have college to go to or work or something?" 

Marron hopped off the platform, letting out a breath of triumph. She glanced at her dark-skinned friend and patted his back rather fiercely. "Aww c'mon, Uubie, lighten up a bit. Besides, I graduated from college four years ago, and as for work, I don't need to worry too much on it."

"But, Marron, you're twenty-six years old," Uub pointed out. After taking note of his friend's confused gaze, he added, "Umm, don't you think you should act your age?"

Marron stared at him, blinked, then laughed. _Does he think I'm _that_ old?_ "Well, Uub, it's been quite a long time since I've done this. I just wanted to get the old feeling back, ya know?" She emphasized 'old' by crouching low in a boxer stance and then throwing a couple of boxing punches in the air.

Uub sighed. "Fine. Whatever." He smiled and then backed away, as if preparing himself for an onslaught. "Just don't go telling people that we know each other, okay? It's an embarrassing enough fact that we _do_." A teasing chuckle escaped his lips.

Laughing like a maniac at his silly antics, Marron playfully punched his arm. "You tease, you!" she said, not realizing what she had just done.

Uub flinched. "Yow! Marron, that hurt." He shot his friend a look of surprise and rubbed the offending spot. What he felt from her hands was no ordinary punch from a mere human girl. It was weird. 

Marron choked back a gasp, gazing at the place she hit, and then quickly disguised her fear. "Whoops, heh-heh, guess I don't know my own strength." _Shit, I shouldn't have done that._

Uub glanced at her wryly. "Uh, your knuckles must've hit a bone or something," he said slowly, trying to cover up his suspicion.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it!" Marron said quickly. "I hit a bone. Sorry 'bout that."

"Sure, whatever." _Whatever, indeed…_

****

~§~

"What else could be wrong?" Mr. Popo asked worriedly, standing up from his place.

Dende fiddled with his work pencil and then started nibbling on it. "He's not supposed to be _this_ close to us."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean…I mean he doesn't need to be."

"Huh?" Mr. Popo blinked.

Dende growled in frustration. "Marron's on her last dream." He held onto his head to think. "Hendra could easily have her dreaming again and run to Oblivion."

"Oh? So why's he here?"

"I don't know, Mr. Popo, I don't know." Dende shook his head solemnly. "But I need to get Marron on her way now."

"You mean, it's time?"

"Yes…"

****

~§~

Marron entered her house, dropping her gym bag on the floor and walking into the living room. Clad in her jogging clothes and shoes, she jogged into the kitchen but then stopped immediately. 

At the table were her parents and with them was a certain lavender-haired man she knew all too well. Fear and awkwardness invaded her internal system as she stared at the back of his head. She knew he was there for her. 

Slowly, she turned around and tried to creep back out, taking advantage of the man's failure to sense her presence. Unfortunately, that was in vain.

"MARRON, HONEY, WHERE'VE YOU BEEN??" Juuhachigou practically yelled across the kitchen, jumping up from her seat.

Marron flinched and rooted herself to the spot as she felt her mom's loving arms instantly wrap around her. "Um, at the rink with Uub," she almost groaned, not bothering to turn around.

"Honestly, hun, those stunts of yours are reckless," Krillin said from his place at the table, knowing too well about her activities. "Don't you have work to do?"

This time, Marron did turn. In fact, she spun on her heel to face her father, nearly knocking her mom out of the way. "You know what?" she almost spat. "I'm tired of people telling and asking me that. Why don't people just--" Suddenly she became aware of the lavender-haired man's gaze. She stopped herself and pointed a rather nice hatred-filled glare at him. 

Taking her bitterness rather lightly, he smiled in amusement.

Juuhachigou, noticing the building tension, decided at once to introduce their new guest. "Marron, sweetie," she said, walking over to the man, "this is Mr. Trunks Briefs of Capsule Corporation. He's the pres--"

"The president," Marron filled in nonchalantly. "I know." She pointedly tried to avoid looking at him as she walked over to fix herself a cup of tea. That man was up to something and she knew it. "So what does he want, a business deal?"

"Well, sweetheart, you yourself own a company, so why not?" Krillin offered, smiling.

Trunks held his hand up and stood, following Marron with his gaze as she began to pace around the room. He hoped to accomplish what he came for. And, judging from the look Marron had, it wasn't going to be an easy task. "Actually, I was thinking more of a merger," he confessed.

Marron stopped dead in her tracks and spat out quite a mouthful of tea. "A MERGER?!" she yelled, slightly coughing. "With MY company??" This time her full attention was on the man and she looked ready to explode. _Who does he think he is?!_

Trunks held his ground. "Yes. Is there something wrong?" He very well knew that there was. He knew that Marron was a proud woman who never admitted to any fault she might have. And he knew that her company was on the brink of an economic depression, but she wasn't about to mention that. This was why he offered. She was in trouble and he wanted to help.

Marron choked back a sinister laugh. "Wrong? WRONG?" she seethed. "Everything's _wrong_." _How dare he? How dare he march into my home unexpectedly and suggest this?! _Angrily, she stalked towards him and stopped just inches away from his muscular frame. Even through his suit, she could see how extremely fit he was. "Listen, Trunks, I'm glad you're concerned, but I don't need your fucking merger to lift me back up." Her tone was deathly low and her eyes aflame. "I need nothing from anyone and especially from _you_. Ya hear?" _You're a fucking bastard and you know it!_ She clenched her fists, taking in barely collected breaths. 

Trunks resisted the urge to go weak in the knees at her closeness. He swallowed a longing lump in his throat as he tore his gaze away from her heaving breasts. Steadily, he spoke, "You and I both know that you do." He seemed so confident of himself, so sure, he moved closer to her to whisper in her ear. "If you don't accept me--" quickly, he stopped himself and amended his sentence. "--I mean, this merger, your business will plunge into the worst depression this economy will ever have the pleasure of seeing." He paused to let his words sink in. "And I assure you, Miss Chestnut, you will sincerely regret it if you refuse to cooperate with me." A slow smirk danced its way across his lips and he blew ever so slightly on her ear.

Marron felt her face heating up and her heart racing. _Oh, my lord, I'm blushing! _She realized._ Marron, why the hell are you blushing? Stop it right now! Oh, great, my whole body's on fire now. I made it worse! Ugh._

Trunks straightened his posture and looked down at the blonde, his smirk still evident. "I have given you an opportunity that no one can possibly refuse, ma'am. I trust you will make the right decision." His gaze lingered on her breasts once more and Marron blushed even deeper, realizing she was only wearing the sports bra she went jogging in. After a while, he looked up and nodded to both Krillin and Juuhachigou. "Good day." Then he walked out, giving a little wink towards Marron.

Marron clenched her fists, fuming with rage and frustration, directed mostly at herself. Without thinking, she yelled towards the door, "You just want to get me in your bed, you arrogant bastard!" She had no idea what overcame her and she didn't know why in the world she said it, but she sure hope he didn't hear it. _Otherwise, he might get ideas…_ She hmphed.

****

~§~

**__**

My child…

She tossed and turned in her bed as sweat trickled down the sides of her face.

**__**

Tell me where it is…

The troubled blonde cried out. She grasped at her bed sheets.

**__**

Dream, my child, dream…

****

~§~

Marron found herself in a forest. It was beautiful and serene. She looked down at her clothes and realized she was wearing a strange outfit. Her long, wavy blonde hair, which was usually tied into pigtails, was loose and flowing with the wind. She walked through the forest, taking note that the place was lacking thickets, unlike any forest she'd ever been to or seen. A sigh escaped her lips as she breathed in the air. The atmosphere was filled with so much…magic. It was wonderful.

**__**

Yes, my darling, breathe.

She stopped and glanced around her. What was that voice? Suddenly, chills ran down her spine and she picked up her pace.

**__**

Do not be afraid, child. I am your master!

She ran faster, her bare feet pressing against the soft, moist soil. _No, he's coming! Someone, help me!_

****

Hush…no one is here.

Her leg muscles ached and she realized she was slowing. Ultimately, she tripped over a rock and scraped her knee on a tree root. She forced herself back up, but before she could start running again, a hand grabbed her.

**__**

No more tears, my child. 'Tis time…

Marron trembled with fear as she looked into two hollow holes, which she assumed were his eyes. But even so, she could clearly see the evil they held. She whimpered at the pressure his hold on her caused. But he was indifferent to her cries. 

**__**

Marron…

He tightened his grip and dragged her to the darker part of the forest. Marron's eyes widened when she saw a huge black portal open up. _No! Someone help me, please!!_ He ignored her and leaped into the void, taking her with him.

****

~§~

Marron woke up screaming. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" she yelled. Her breath suddenly caught in her throat, forcing her to shut up.

She instantly recognized the familiar features of her room and a wave of relief washed over her. Never before had she ever felt more comforted in her life. 

Timidly, she brought her legs to the side of her bed and sat up. She brought a hand to her head, trying to calm the throbbing she felt. But, as she did so, a sharp pain engulfed her right arm and she looked down at it in shock and dread. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, she lifted her sleeve and gasped when she saw a huge handprint on her skin. Fear, alarm, astonishment overwhelmed her. It was the exact same place where that monster had grabbed her. 

"But it was just…a dream," she murmured to herself. Her eyes widened. "Wasn't it?"

****

~§~

The next day, as the sun was rising, Dende arrived at the Kame house and knocked profusely on the door. Juuhachigou came to answer it and frowned when she saw the 45-year-old Namek standing on her porch. 

"What do _you_ want?" she growled.

Dende tried to smile reassuringly but failed. "Your daughter," he said.

"Fuck you!" Juuhachigou slammed the door shut.

"Honey, who was that?" Krillin asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Nobody." She glared at the door when the knockings refused to stop. Krillin reached over to open it.

"Sir," Dende said, "I came to talk to Marron."

Krillin smiled and gently pushed his wife out of the way. "Well, come right in."

Still glaring, Juuhachigou sat on a sofa in the living room. She folded her arms and watched warily as the green man entered their home.

Dende nervously fiddled with his fingers, looking around and taking note that not much had changed since the last time he'd been there. He took a seat in the armchair across Juuhachigou and avoided looking at her. The lady always made him uneasy. In fact, she was quite frightening to him.

Krillin, still smiling, sat beside his wife. "Well, Dende, I believe Marron will be down any minute."

Dende nodded. "Thank you, sir."

****

~§~

Marron gazed into her mirror and sighed. That dream she had really shook her. She didn't know what to do or who to talk to about it. It was the same kind of dream she's been having since childhood. But the settings were always different. Yet, it always portrayed the same event: a huge monster chasing after her and then grabbing her and leaping into a big black portal. She didn't know what they mean, but they sure scare her to death.

Voices from downstairs flowed into her bedroom and she knew her parents had another guest. Her stomach growled. She sighed again and left the room to get herself some breakfast. 

Once downstairs, though, Marron instantly recognized that one of the voices belonged to her Master Dende. She peeked into the living room and, true to her ears, there he was sitting on the lounger. 

Dende, immediately seeing the blond tuft of hair flash before his eyes, cocked his head up. He greeted Marron with a smile and signaled her in. Hesitantly, she entered, wondering what her master was doing at her home. She noticed the somber looks her parents had and knew it wasn't anything good.

"Marron, so good to see you again, how've you been?" Dende asked, somewhat merrily.

"Oh, cut the crappy polite talk, and get with the point," Juuhachigou snapped. "This is my daughter's life we're talking about and she has every right to know."

Marron paused, midway across the room, and met with everyone's gaze one by one. Confusion crossed her features and curiosity took its toll. What was going on? 

Seeing the questioning look she had, Dende said simply, "You're going to Oblivion."

* * *

****

PRIVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:

Preview unavailable, mainly because I'm still working on it and I still have to make amends and figure out how the hell it's gonna go. Sorry 'bout that, though.

* * *

****

A/N: 

Well, well. Guess I'm a naughty girl, eh? No preview, dammit. Guess I didn't do my homework. *sighs* I'll work harder for the next chapter. But, in the meantime, check out _An Angel's Tears_ by **summerdragonfly**. I swear, this story is great. If you can't find it, look under my Favorite Stories section. Read and review it. And don't forget to read and review this story as well. Ta, ta!


End file.
